JOHNLOCK
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Apa sebenarnya makna dibalik penggabungan dua nama antara John dan Sherlock?
1. Jenuh

J **enuh**

Jalanan sekitar _Baker Street_ terlihat lenggang dari biasanya. Terlihat dari lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan raya yang tidak terlalu padat. Belum lagi hanya segelintir orang di jalanan. Hujan deras sejak sore tadi menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Sebagian orang memilih untuk berada di dalam rumah yang hangat sambil menikmati sesuatu yang jauh dari dingin, seperti teh hangat dan perapian yang menyala. Begitu pula dengan Sherlock yang memutuskan untuk kembali pulang setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus di daerah timur kota London.

Nyonya Hudson membawakan sepiring kue kering dan teh hangat ketika Sherlock kembali dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Sherlock tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia segera duduk di bangku kesayangannya, sambil memetik asal dawai biolanya. Bergumam tak jelas. Nyonya Hudson segera pergi setelah memberikan sedikit wejangan kepada Sherlock terkait kepala manusia di lemari kulkas. Sherlock hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Sherlock masih memetik dawainya hingga rasa kantuk menghampiri dirinya. Bosan dengan biolanya, ia letakkan biola itu di dekat dengan tempat duduknya dan berdiri. Ia melangkah ke arah jendela dan menyingkap sedikit tirai. Dalam penglihatan Sherlock, di luar sana tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menutup kembali tirainya

Sherlock mengambil sebatang rokok dari tempat persembunyiannya, menyalakan dan menghisapnya perlahan—menikmati candu nikotin yang telah menggodanya sejak pertama kali menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa kantuk perlahan berkurang. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Pantas saja dia menguap berulang kali.

Sherlock menghisap rokoknya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Sudah dua kali Sherlock mendapatkan peringatan dari induk semangnya tentang bahaya merokok, dan induk semangnya tahu bahwa semua peringatan itu hanya menjadi angin lalu baginya. Lagi pula ia sedang jenuh dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Menyelesaikan kasus lalu pulang ke rumah lalu tidur lalu bangun lalu menyelesaikan kasus. Sherlock berada di titik jenuh yang luar biasa. Belum lagi teman sekamarnya memilih rehat sejenak untuk menyelesaikan kasus dengannya dan bekerja di rumah sakit. Karena itu Sherlock bosan setengah mati. Kasus yang rumitpun akan menjadi membosankan tanpa seorang John Watson.

Semua kejenuhannya terlihat jelas ketika induk semangnya menegurnya karena sedari hanya mondar-mandir sambil menebarkan abu rokok ke lantai. Nyonya Hudson kembali lagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan ketika mengantarkan teh tadi.

"Lebih baik kau duduk daripada kau terlihat seperti gosokan tua milikku." Ucap Nyonya Hudson—induk semang Sherlock yang tak tahan melihat kelakuan Sherlock.

Sherlock hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Nyonya Hudson dan kembali tenggelam dengan rokoknya.

"Hm," tanggapan Sherlock membuat Nyonya Hudson kesal setengah mati.

Daripada dirinya yang terkena serangan darah tinggi karena Sherlock, Nyonya Hudson memilih untuk kembali ke tempatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya—menonton serial tengah malam kesukaannya.

Sherlock masih berada di tempat yang sama ketika Nyonya Hudson meninggalkannya. Sherlock mematikan rokoknya ketika tinggal setengah, dan menyembunyikan kembali ke asalnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukannya lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara segar memasuki ruangannya yang bau dengan asap rokok.

Dengan jendela yang terbuka, Sherlock kembali duduk dan mengambil buku untuk di bawa tetapi tidak bertahan lama, dan ia kembali seperti mondar-mandir. Menit demi menit berlalu, dan ketika terdengar gesekan sepatu beradu dengan lantai kayu, Sherlock buru-buru duduk seraya mengambil sembarang buku dan membacanya—lebih tepatnya berpura-pura.

"John," Sapa Sherlock dari balik bukunya. Sekilas dia melirik jam tangannya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh menit.

Tepat sesuai dugaannya.

John menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sapaan dari Sherlock.

"Sherlock," John mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _Menunggumu_. "Membaca buku." Sherlock memperlihatkan bukunya pada John.

John mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menaruh bawaannya di meja dapur.

"Bagaimana kasusnya?" Tanya John yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. "Kau terdengar semangat sekali saat kau menghubungiku tadi."

"Mudah, dan pelakunya sudah ditangkap." Ucap Sherlock penuh dengan kebanggaan.

"Pasti menyenangkan."

"Membosankan." Ucap Sherlock sambil menutup buku, dan meletakkannya di meja kecil samping bangkunya. "

"Kalau kau?"

"Biasa saja. Pasien datang, lalu aku memeriksanya."

"Setelahnya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya John dengan penasaran.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun." Sherlock menguap. _Karena tidak ada dirimu, makanya membosankan_. Tambah Sherlock dalam pikirannya.

John membuka kotak makanan, dan menyerahkannya pada Sherlock. "Aku memesan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku tahu pasti kau belum makan sejak tadi"

Sherlock tersenyum, dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Selanjutnya mereka makan sambil menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing walaupun John yang sering berbicara dan Sherlock menanggapinya.

Satu hal yang pasti, Sherlock tidak akan berhenti melihat jam tangannya ketika John tidak bersamanya dan yang selalu dia harapkan adalah pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh menit karena John kembali pulang dan mereka dapat bersama-sama dalam kelelahan masing-masing lalu menceritakannya sampai salah satu ada yang tertidur di bangkunya dan menyelimuti dengan selimut.

Semua kejenuhan Sherlock akan menghilang dengan kehadiran John di sampingnya.

TBC


	2. Olahraga

**O** lahraga

Matahari kembali menyapa dengan senyuman yang begitu cerah. Semua orang menyambut kedatangan matahari dengan suka cita. Karena dari dua hari yang lalu, langit London tampak muram disertai hujan turun dengan intensitas ringan. Pagi yang cerah membuat siapa pun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Termasuk John yang sudah sangat merindukan matahari. Sehingga ketika dia melihat ke luar jendela, bergegas dirinya menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga. Sesuai dengan tebakannya, hari ini dia dapat berolahraga.

John sedang mengikat tali sepatunya ketika Sherlock keluar dari kamarnya. John menoleh dan agak terkejut ketika Sherlock berdiri lalu tersenyum padanya.

John menggeleng tak percaya. Dia terkadang tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran temannya yang selalu membuatnya bingung sendiri.

John menjernihkan kerongkongannya sebelum dia melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sherlock.

"Hm," agak ragu John untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Tanyakan saja, John." Ucap Sherlock yang mengetahui isi kepala John.

"Sherlock, kau mau ke mana?" akhirnya John bertanya ketika melihat Sherlock memakai celana training dan kaus abu-abu. Jangan lupakan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Olahraga, John." Sherlock menjawabnya tanpa keraguan, dan terdengar nada semangat di dalam suaranya.

"Ha?" John terlihat bingung. "Olahraga?" John memastikan bahwa telingannya tak salah dengar.

Sherlock mengangguk, memastikan John bahwa dia ingin olahraga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya John yang masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa? Memangnya aneh kalau aku olahraga." Sherlock mengerutkan dahinya saat John bertanya terkait keadaan dirinya.

"Tidak sih, bukannya kau tidak mau olahraga saat ku tanya tadi malam." Jawab John. Sebenarnya John tidak percaya bahwa Sherlock berubah pikiran karena sebelumnya dia menolak mentah-mentah.

"Siapa tahu aku dapat menemukan kasus yang menarik." Jawab Sherlock santai. "Selain itu, aku agak mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya John dengan kebingungan.

'Hm, karena kalau aku lihat dari cara berpakaianmu hari ini, kemungkinan besar kau akan terkena masalah yang belum tentu bisa kau hadapi." Sherlock menunjuk pakaian John.

Kini giliran John yang mengerutkan dahinya. Tak paham dengan ucapan Sherlock yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan masalah yang melibatkan pakaiannya. Itu terdengar sangat aneh. Padahal John tidak berpakaian aneh-aneh. Dia hanya menggunakan kaus dan celana pendek warna hitam. Memangnya masalah apa yang akan menghampiri dirinya. Begitu yang terlintas dalam pikiran John.

"Ha? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" John melihat pakaiannya dari atas ke bawah, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. Dia kebingungan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sherlock mantap. "Kau pura-pura bodoh atau kau memang benar-benar bodoh?"

Kata bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Sherlock membuat John sedikit tersinggung.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Kalau memang aku terkena masalah karena pakaianku, aku pasti akan mengatasinya. Aku ini bukan anak kecil."

"Setidaknya kalau kau terlibat masalah, aku bisa membantu." Sherlock merangkul pundak John.

"Terserah." John tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sherlock karena itu akan membuang waktunya untuk berolahraga.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat." Saran Sherlock pada John.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan berbuat macam-macam." John memberi peringatan pada Sherlock.

"Hm," Sherlock hanya bergumam.

"Ya, sudah."

Bel berbunyi, ketika mereka akan keluar. John membukakan pintu, dan Lestrade sudah berdiri di sana dengan pakaian olahraganya.

"Sherlock." Lestrade terkejut ketika melihat Sherlock di samping John.

"Nah, benar yang kukatakan. Belum keluar dari sini, sudah ada penjahat yang mengincarmu."

"Ha? Dimana?" John melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Lestrade yang mendengarnya hanya menatap tajam Sherlock dan tersenyum masam.

Sherlock tersenyum penuh kemenangan

TBC


	3. Hama

H **ama**

John mengambil dua gelas berukuran sedang dari rak piring ketika desisan cerek berbunyi. Buru-buru dia mematikan kompor, dan membiarkannya. Dia meletakkan teh celup ke dalam gelas lalu menuangkan setengah air panas dan menambah sisanya dengan air dingin. Dua gelas teh tawar hangat telah siap untuk disajikan. John segera membawanya ke tempat Sherlock berada.

Sherlock sedang mengotak-atik laptop dan wajahnya yang serius membuat John sedikit tersipu. John harus mengakui bahwa Sherlock mempunyai wajah yang tampan dengan otak yang cerdas walaupun terkadang kelakuannya di luar akal sehat manusia tapi tetap saja Sherlock adalah manusia unik yang pernah John temui sepanjang hidupnya.

Membayangkannya membuat John tertawa geli hingga Sherlock berdeham. John tersadar dan menawarkan teh yang dia buat.

"Kubuatkan teh." John menaruhnya di samping laptop kemudian dia duduk di bangkunya.

John menyesap tehnya, begitu pula dengan Sherlock.

"Terima kasih, John." Tulus Sherlock mengatakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya John penasaran.

"Mencari sesuatu." Balasnya singkat.

"Tentang apa?" John bertanya lagi karena di laptop menampilkan gambar-gambar hewan.

"Hama." Jawab Sherlock singkat dan padat.

"Hama? Ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang kerjakan?" John menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak juga _sih_. Aku sedang penasaran dengan macam-macam hama yang ada di dunia ini. Terutama serangga." Sherlock memberi jawaban yang membuat John hanya bergumam.

"Tidak biasanya."

"Mungkin nanti akan berguna."

John hanya mengangguk karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan lagi. John segera mengambil buku yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan membuka halaman pertama. Dia agak terkejut saat Sherlock bangkit dari bangkunya dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya John bingung.

Sherlock tidak menjawab. Dia buru-buru ke kamar mandi. John menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum. Dia paham apa yang akan Sherlock lakukan di kamar mandi. John segera memfokuskan kembali pada bukunya.

Bel berbunyi ketika John sudah mendapatkan dua halaman yang dia baca.

John membuka pintu dan Lestrade berdiri di seberangnya. Dia menampilkan senyum menawannya.

John mempersilahkan Lestrade ke dalam.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Sherlock?" John merasa bodoh dengan pertanyannya. Tentu saja kalau Lestrade malam-malam ke sini, pasti dia akan bertemu dengan Sherlock. Pasti ada kasus yang penting.

"Begitu _lah_." Jawab Lestrade ragu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu."

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Tawar John

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu." Lestrade menerima tawaran dari John

"Tentu saja." John tersenyum, membuat Lestrade mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau tau kan dimana kau bisa duduk."

Lestrade mengangguk. John segera ke dapur.

Sherlock keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mukanya mendadak masam ketika melihat Lestrade terlihat kikuk saat berbicara dengan John.

"JOHN!" teriakan Sherlock membuat John terperanjat dan membuat air panas yang dia tuangkan malah tertuang ke lantai.

"Oh _God_ , Sher! Apa sih yang kau teriakan?" John keluar dari dapur dan melihat Sherlock sudah membawa kaleng pembasmi serangga.

"Aku melihat serangga." Sherlock memberikan penjelasan.

"Yang benar saja. Mana ada serangga di sini." John tidak mempercayai dengan ucapan Sherlock mengenai serangga. "Sudah lama kita di sini, dan tiba-tiba kau bilang ada serangga."

"Ada! Besar sekali!" Sherlock memperagakan betapa besarnya serangga itu.

"Kalau memang ada, di mana serangganya?" tantang John.

"Di bawah bangku yang Lestrade duduki." Sherlock menunjuk ke arah Lestrade.

Lestrade segera berdiri ketika mendengar serangga berada di bawahnya. John tidak melihat apa-apa di sana. Berulang kali dia tidak melihat apapun di sana.

"Kau mengarang!" John tak habis pikir dengan Sherlock.

Sherlock tidak memedulikan ucapan John, dan segera menyemprot ke arah yang dia tunjuk. Lestrade yang tidak tahan dengan baunya segera pamit.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" John memastikan kepulangan Lestrade. Dia jadi tak enak hati karena membawa Lestrade ke situasi yang paling aneh.

"Ya, aku rasa aku bisa berbicara dengan Sherlock lain kali." Lestrade melirik sekilas ke arah Sherlock.

"Tentu saja, kita bisa berbicara lain waktu dan bukan di sini." Sherlock menatap tajam pada Lestrade.

Lestrade telah pergi, dan menyisakan mereka berdua dengan kaleng pembasmi serangga.

John menghela napas, dan segera mengambil kaleng pembasmi itu dari tangan Sherlock.

"Mana? Sini biar aku saja. kau akan membuang isinya kalau kau menyemprotnya asal."

"Tidak perlu, serangganya sudah pergi."

"Ha?"

John kebingunan. Sherlock tersenyum lebar.

TBC


	4. Normal

**N** ormal

Sherlock memainkan biolanya asal. Seharian tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan. John tengah asyik dengan dunianya,dan dirinya seperti terjebak dengan otaknya. Tetapi karena dia tidak ada kegiatan. Dia jadi teringat dengan satu hal, sejak bertemu dengan John untuk pertama kalinya, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir puluhan kali. Sherlock sangat menyakini bahwa dirinya Normal seratus persen. Tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat John. Bahkan kedatangan Irene tidak dapat membuatnya berpaling dari John. Padahal banyak orang yang selalu terperangkap pada kecantikan wanita itu. Aneh sekali bagi Sherlock merasakan perasaan ini.

Sherlock tidak mempercayai kalau orientasi seksualnya berbelok karena hanya John. Tetapi John memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dalam pertama kalinya, ada orang lain yang menganggapnya mengagumkan setelah dia melontarkan sebuah deduksi karena biasanya orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila. John memang sudah mengacaukan hatinya. Dan dia membenci ketika dia melihat John bersama dengan Lestrade. Perasaan itu membuatnya jengkel setengah mati hingga tanpa sadar dia merutuk kesal sambil memainkan biolanya.

Kini Sherlock meletakkan biolanya dan sesekali melirik ke arah John.

"John,"

"Hm,"

"John,"

"Hm,"

"John,"

"Iya Sherlock."

"Menurutmu, aku ini normal tidak?."

Pertanyaan Sherlock mengalihkan John dari laptopnya dan menatap Sherlock bingung.

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu." John tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan John.

"Entahlah," Sherlock mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tidak mencari alasan untuk meminta rokok padaku, _kan?_ " Tanya John penuh curiga.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Ya, karena kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, pasti ujung-ujungnya kau minta diberitahu dimana aku menyimpan rokokmu."

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Aku butuh pendapatmu." Sherlock menggaruk kepalanya, seperti ada kutu yang baru saja mengigit kulit kepalanya.

John tampak berpikir, "Ya, tergantung."

"Tergantung?" Sherlock membeo.

"Ya tergantung kau butuh pendapatku mengenai apa. Biasanya kau bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

"Tapi menurutmu apakah ini orang yang normal?"

"Kalau dari sikapmu pada orang lain, aku rasa kau tidak normal. Tetapi kalau dilihat dari orientasi seksualmu walaupun aku jarang melihatmu mendekati seorang wanita terkecuali _the woman_ , aku rasa kau normal.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tak normal kalau dilihat dari orientasi seksualku."

"Kenapa?"

"Hm, iya maksudku aku merasa aneh."

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Begitulah."

"Ha? Siapa? Siapa yang sedang kau sukai?" Tanya John penuh dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Memangnya penting buatmu?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku akan selalu mendukungmu."Ucap John membuat Sherlock tersentuh. "Selain itu, bukankah ini sangat menarik. Kau yang tidak peduli dengan cinta, mendadak seperti ini. Berarti orang yang berhasil merebut hatimu sungguh luar biasa."

Sherlock tersenyum. "Memang begitu luar biasanya kah?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab John mantap.

"Jadi siapa yang berhasil membuatmu seperti ini?"

Ada jeda sebelum Sherlock menjawab, "Kau."

Mendadak nyanyian jangkrik di luar sana terdengar lebih nyaring dari biasanya.


	5. Lembur

**L** embur

Sherlock tak banyak menjawab ketika Nyonya Hudson menanyakan keberadaan John. Induk semangnya itu sudah lama tak melihat John. Sherlock hanya menjawab bahwa John sedang mendapatkan jatah lembur dari rumah sakit.

"Ah, pantas saja aku jarang melihatnya." Begitu yang dikatakan Nyonya Hudson ketika mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan turun. Dan kau bereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat. Aku ini bukan pembantumu."

"Hm, nanti aku akan bereskan." Jawab Sherlock tanpa bergeming dari sofa panjang yang dia tiduri.

"Kalian tidak sedang dalam masalah _kan_?" Tanya Nyonya Hudson yang menaruh rasa curiga.

"Tidak ada."

"Bagus. Dan kalau memang kalian terlibat masalah. Aku harap kalian menyelesaikan secara baik-baik." Nyonya Hudson memberi saran pada Sherlock, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan suara kentut dari Sherlock.

Nyonya Hudson hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menggerutu dan segera pergi dari sana.

Sherlock kembali teringat ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya pada John, dan berdampak John memilih lebih lama di rumah sakit daripada di sini.

Sherlock berusaha untuk bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya. Tetapi untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya, dia harus bertemu dengan John. Dia sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi walaupun dalam hati kecil ada keraguan di sana. Sherlock sama sekali belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Otaknya terasa panas hanya karena seorang John Watson.

"Aaaaa!" Teriak Sherlock kencang.

Sherlock melirik ke arah tumpukan surat yang berada di atas meja. Tumpukan kasus yang seharusnya membuatnya senang, malah dia abaikan. Dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk memikirkan cara memecahkan kasus-kasus itu. Karena ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Sherlock mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Dia mengambil tumpukan surat dan membacanya.

"John," Sherlock menyapanya saat John memasuki ruang tamu.

John agak terkejut melihat Sherlock menyapanya. Terlihat jubah tidurnya tampak kusut, dan sepertinya Sherlock sedang mencari kasus yang menarik. Begitu yang dipikirkan John.

"Sherlock." Terasa canggung ketika John membalasnya.

"Lembur?" tanya Sherlock tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat di tangannya. Sejujurnya Sherlock tak mampu untuk bertatapan dengan John.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab John sekedarnya.

"Lagi?" Sherlock menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"Begitulah, rumah sakit akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk." Jawab John sambil melepaskan jaketnya. "Sudah makan?" Tanya John ketika melihat Sherlock yang tak merubah posisinya.

"Hm, sudah."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu." John melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana tetapi Sherlock menahannya.

"John, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sherlock memegang tangan John, membuat teman sekamarnya agak terkejut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tidak bisa dibicarakan besok saja?" John berusaha tersenyum, mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

John menghindar. Sherlock yakin dengan maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan John.

"Tidak, aku yakin besok kau akan buru-buru pergi tanpa berbicara denganku terlebih dahulu."

Benar yang dikatakan Sherlock. John akan bangun pagi, dan bergegas ke rumah sakit tanpa harus bertemu dengan Sherlock.

John mengalah,"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Setidaknya kau duduk dulu." Sherlock menyuruh John untuk duduk. John menurutinya. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku bicarakan." Sherlock melanjutkan ucapannya.

John menghela napas. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi?" Sherlock mengerutkan keningnya. Penasaran dengan yang dipikirkan John.

"Apa perlu kita membahasnya sekarang? Aku benar-benar lelah." Tanya John pada Sherlock.

"Iya." Jawab Sherlock mantap.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Jawaban?" sherlock masih menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Sherlock.

John menaik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap tepat di kedua mata Sherlock.

"Sherlock, aku yakin ucapanmu tempo hari memiliki makna yang sama denganku. Kau menyukaiku hanya sebatas teman dan itu kau ingin meminta jawaban seperti apa lagi?" kata John.

Sherlock agak tersinggung. Bagaimana mungkin ucapannya yang lalu hanya ditanggapi John seperti itu. Bukan itu yang ingin dia dengarkan dari John. Dia ingin sebuah kepastian dari segala pertanyaan yang bersarang dipikirannya sekarang.

"Tidak John. Aku menyukaimu bukan hanya sebatas teman."

"Kau tidak serius _kan_?" John mengerutkan keningnya. John rasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

Sherlock menunjuk wajahnya. "Kau lihat baik-baik wajahku. Apa aku pernah bercanda?"

"Pernah, dan terkadang kau membohongiku." Jawaban John membuat Sherlock mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sherlock mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menatap John. Kedua tangan Sherlock memegangi pipi John yang memerah.

"Dengarkan aku, John Watson! Aku menyukaimu sebagaimana seorang pria menyukai lawan jenisnya. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan aku mencintaimu."

John terdiam, menelan ludahnya paksa. Dia tidak siap dengan situasi ini. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

John tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sherlock. Bagaimana mungkin Sherlock menyukainya? Bukankah Sherlock hanya mencintai pekerjaannya. Aneh!

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

John menjauhkan dirinya dari Sherlock.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa kau yakin dirimu baik-baik saja? Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta? Kau hanya mencintai pekerjaanmu!"

"Oh, John! Itu dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Kau telah mengubahku."

"Aku merinding mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu." John harus mengakui bahwa dia berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"John, aku ini baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang yang ingin aku dengar darimu hanya sebuah jawaban."

John bingung. Dia baru pulang lembur, dan membutuhkan istirahat. Tetapi Sherlock meminta sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Berikan aku waktu."

"Tidak, kau pasti akan kabur dengan alasan lembur."

John menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan."

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan tiga menit untuk memikirkannya. Kau hanya perlu menjawab dengan singkat kalau memang kau tidak bisa mengatakannya panjang lebar."

"Kau gila. Memangnya tiga menit cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Cukup."

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Akan aku tanggung."

"Kau benar-benar gila!"

"Tiga menit sudah selesai."

"Mungkin jawabanku akan membuat kita menyesal. Setelah aku memberikan jawaban padamu. Aku harap kau akan membiarkan aku istirahat."

"Aku janji!"

John menjernihkan tenggorokannya."Entah apa yang aku pikirkan tapi mungkin karena aku lelah, dan karena aku ingin istirahat. Dan aku yakin kalau aku menolakmu pasti kau akan tetap memaksaku sampai kau mendengar jawaban yang ingin kau dengar."

"Aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Baiklah, aku—"

"Tapi sebelum kau menolakku sebaiknya kau memikirkan lagi jawabanmu, dan hari-hari yang telah kita lewati."

John tertawa mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahan untuk menggoda Sherlock.

"Aku—" John menghentikan jawabannya dan pura-pura batuk.

"John!"

"Baik, Sher. Jawabanku—" Jawaban John terpotong ketika dirinya bersin.

Sherlock mendesah kesal.

John tersenyum.

"Oh John! Jangan kau goda aku lagi." Sherlock memasang wajah ngambeknya. Di mata John, Sherlock terlihat menggemaskan.

"Karena aku ingin merasakan kasur di kamar, maka jawabannya aku akan mencobanya denganmu." Jawaban John membuat Sherlock mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa lebar. "Sekarang kau harus membiarkan aku istirahat." lanjut John.

Mata Sherlock berbinar-binar. Seperti ada kembang api ketika John memberikan jawabannya.

"Baiklah kau boleh istirahat."

John hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyadari bahwa Sherlock masih terlihat polos. Dia seperti anak-anak yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pria.

TBC


	6. Obat

**O** bat

John mengetahui sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sherlock termasuk orang yang keras kepala dalam segala hal. Dia ingin menang sendiri dan menganggap bahwa dirinya lebih hebat dari siapa pun. John mengakui hal itu tetapi untuk saat ini, dia harus mematahkan keras kepala Sherlock.

John baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dan ketika dia membuka pintu rumah, dia menemukan Sherlock terkapar dekat pintu dapur. John melempar asal tasnya dan segera membawa masuknya ke dalam kamar belum sampai di depan pintu kamar, Sherlock kembali ambruk. John segera memeriksa Sherlock, dan rasa panas segera menjalar ke punggung tangannya.

John bergegas mengambil termometer dan memeriksa panas Sherlock. John terkejut melihat angka di layar termometer. John segera mengambil persediaan obat, dan mencari obat yang cocok untuk meredakan panas Sherlock. Beruntung obat penurun panas tersedia di kotak obat. John pikir setelah ini dia akan belanja untuk obat-obatan setelah melihat kondisi di kotak obat yang sangat minim persediaan.

John memanggil Nyonya Hudson untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa Sherlock makan sebelum meminum obatnya. Nyonya Hudson segera mengantarkan makanan hangat kepada John. Makanan sudah didapatkan, dan kini saatnya untuk menyuapi Sherlock. John menggunakan paksaan agar Sherlock bangun.

Sherlock bangun, dan John segera menyodorkan segelas air sebelum dia menyuapi Sherlock. Setelahnya, John segera menyuapi. Hanya empat sendok yang masuk ke dalam mulut Sherlock. Setidaknya empat sendok cukup untuk mengisi perut Sherlock agar tidak kosong.

John mengambil obat yang dia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur dan menyodorkannya pada Sherlock.

Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. Butiran kecil itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sherlock.

"Kau harus minum obat." John kembali menyodorkan obatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sherlock dengan tegas menolaknya. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Sherlock, kau ini sudah besar. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih takut dengan obat yang sekecil ini?"

Sherlock mendengus, "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Dan aku tidak takut dengan obat."

"Sherlock," rayu John.

" Aku tidak mau, John!." Suara lemah Sherlock tetap menolak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku terpaksa melakukannya." John menghela napas.

Sherlock tidak paham dengan perkataan John hingga dia terbelalak ketika John menciumnya atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk meminum obat. Dorongan yang kuat dari John membuat obat itu telah berpindah ke dalam mulut Sherlock. John belum melepaskan bibirnya, ia harus memastikan Sherlock tidak akan mengeluarkannya lagi.

Sherlock melihat bahwa John tersenyum padanya melalui kedua matanya. Tanda sadar, Sherlock menelan obatnya.

John melepaskan bibirnya dari Sherlock dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana? Obatnya tidak pahit _kan_?" Tanya John sambil menggoda Sherlock.

Sherlock menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

 _Kalau begini caranya, segala macam obat akan manis rasanya_. Sherlock bergumam senang di dalam pikirannya.

TBC


	7. Candu

**C** andu

Sherlock sudah kecanduan rokok sejak dia berada di bangku kuliah. Semenjak itu dia tidak dapat terlepas hingga dia bertemu John Watson. Bahkan dia mulai mengurangi kebiasaanya merokok. Bahkan Nyonya Hudson merasa heran dengan tempat penyimpan rokok yang terlihat selalu kosong.

Pernah di suatu sore di bulan Januari, Nyonya Hudson bertanya pada Sherlock perihal kecanduan rokoknya yang mulai berkurang.

"Sherlock," Panggil Nyonya Hudson.

"Hm," Jawab Sherlock sekedarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu merokok." Ada rasa penasaran ketika Nyonya Hudson mengatakannya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus. Kenapa kau merasa heran?" tanya Sherlock yang membuat Nyonya Hudson membenarkannya.

"Ya, tapi apa yang membuatmu mengurangi kebiasaan merokokmu?"tanya Nyonya Hudson penasaran.

Sherlock tampak terdiam, sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Hudson. Dia menenimang-nimang jawaban seperti apa yang harus dia berikan.

"Hm, aku sudah menemukan sesuatu untuk mengobati mulutku ini. Sesuatu yang baru." Jawaban Sherlock membuat Nyonya Hudson kebingungan.

"Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Nyonya Hudson berusaha memastikan bahwa telinganya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, dan aku rasa telingamu baik-baik saja."

"Kecanduan yang seperti apa?"Nyonya Hudson makin penasaran.

"Kecanduan yang menarik. Hanya aku yang mengetahui."

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kecanduanmu tidak membahayakan dirimu."

"Tidak akan, malah akan membuatku dalam kenikmatan."

"Ha?" Nyonya Hudson tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sherlock.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin diganggu. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, lebih baik kau pergi. Kau tidak mungkin ingin telat dengan kencanmu, _kan_?"

"Aku tidak kencan." Nyonya Hudson segera pergi dari sana ketika Sherlock sudah menyinggungnya.

Semenjak itu Nyonya Hudson tidak pernah menanyakan perihal itu lagi pada Sherlock hingga ketika dia mengunjungi Sherlock, jawaban perihal tentang berkurangnya alasan Sherlock terjawab sudah. Dari balik pintu yang setengah tertutup Nyonya Hudosn melihat Sherlock sedang memerangkap John di bawahnya. Bibir Sherlock mengecup mesra John. Ingin rasanya Nyonya Hudson berteriak histeris, tetapi segera dia pergi dari sana karena dia tahu kelanjutan dari hal yang dia lihat.

Pantas saja Sherlock mengatakan padanya bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah kenikmatan dari kebiasaan barunya. Bocah kecilnya telah beranjak dewasa. Begitu yang dipikirkan Nyonya Hudson.

TBC


	8. Kucing

K **ucing**

Di siang hari yang panas, dua pria tengah berdebat mengenai sesuatu yang membuat keduanya mempertahankan egonya masing-masing.

"Ayolah, Sherlock." John masih merayu Sherlock.

"Tidak akan." Sherlock masih mempertahankan jawabannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun," John hampir menyerah.

Sherlock tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan John barusan.

"Apa pun?" Sherlock memastikan.

"Ya," John mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mulai nanti malam kau terus tidur denganku." Sherlock tersenyum ketika mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" John tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa pun. Ini tawaran yang aku bisa berikan padamu. Kau bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Tapi—" John menghentikan ucapannya. Berusaha menimbang tawaran yang diberikan Sherlock

"Katanya kau akan melakukan apa pun."

"Kau sama saja meletakkanku dalam bahaya." John menggerutu kesal dengan pilihan yang dia dapatkan dari Sherlock.

"Ya, itu terserah padamu saja. aku hanya menawarkan sebuah pilihan padamu. Dan aku rasa kau tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya."

John berpikir keras,"Kalau begitu aku akan titipkan saja kucing ini pada Molly agar aku selamat darimu. Kau itu lebih berbahaya dari kucing yang kupegang ini."

"Bukankah sudah kuberikan pilihan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi pilihanmu sungguh membahayakanku."

John segera membawa kucing itu pergi dari sana, menyisakan Sherlock yang mendumel karena gagal untuk berduaan di malam hari dengan John.

 **THE END**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membacanya sampai habis.**

 **Jadi mana yang menjadi bagian kesukaan kalian? Hehehe**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Jakarta, 05/08/2018. 20.42**


End file.
